


Cas & being scared of the Future

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Crying Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, fear of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Cas is having the worst day. He’s been having a lot of horrible days over the last few weeks, actually.





	Cas & being scared of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on Tumblr a while ago and decided to add to AO3, too :')

Cas is having the worst day. He’s been having a lot of horrible days over the last few weeks, actually.

People always told him that his time after school, his time in college, will be the best time of his life. All it really is, is stress and worry and uncertainty.

Cas started college and moved into a dorm room with his best friend and boyfriend, Dean. It’s been amazing, for all of four weeks. Until Cas realized that he absolutely hates all the courses he took, and that he does not want to continue his life like this.

He is going crazy, because he has no idea what to do with his life, what to study or where to work. He has too many interests and there are too many things he’d like to try, and he just feels confused and lost.

He feels like all of his friends have their futures planned out to the t, and he’s just sitting around and wasting time. And he hates wasting time, hates not knowing what to do, hates having no control over his life, hates not having a schedule or a purpose.

He just hates everything right now, most of all himself, and whenever he starts to think about it, he’s drowning in tears.

Today is another one of those days. He feels like he’s stuck, like he’ll never find the right path, like he’s absolutely lost in possibilities and options. He started sobbing ages ago, and he doesn’t even feel like trying to get his breathing under control again, or to stop the tears from falling.

That’s how Dean finds him; curled up on his bed, head buried under a pillow, sobbing like a crazy person.

And Dean just pulls the pillow from his head and curls around him, chest to chest, forehead to forehead, his arms wrapped around him, warm and calming. “Hey, shhh, it’s alright,” he breathes. “Bad day, huh? Yeah, me too.”

He starts rubbing Cas’ back and whispers calming, sweet nothings into his ear.

“I love you. It’s alright, everyone needs their own time to figure things out. I’m not entirely sure I’m doing the right thing, either. You are amazing. Just don’t stress about it too much. You’ll find your way. Or your way’ll find you,” he murmurs, continuing to draw random patterns on Cas’ back. “You’re allowed to cry, just let it out. I’m here for you.”

He’s gentle and calm, and he actually helps Cas to calm down and stop crying. He brings him a water and tissues, he takes care of him, as always. Cas still feels gross, eyes swollen from crying, face wet with tears and nose running— but Dean kisses him nonetheless. Kisses him until he falls asleep in his arms, until he finally feels safe and okay again.

He might not know what to do to build the perfect future, but some parts of his life are already perfect. Dean is perfect. And even though Cas‘ll probably have another break-down very soon, he knows he’ll get through it with Dean‘s help.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
